Stealth
by Hidden in Sunlight
Summary: When Ikki accepted his part-time job to act as a deity for a cult, he didn't realize that Kazu was going to be there. He also didn't realise that Kazu was, actually, a girl. Fem!Kazu, OOC, AU, oneshot. Ikkazu, minor SpitKazu


-**stealth**-

Summary: When Ikki accepted his part-time job to act as a deity for a cult, he didn't realize that Kazu was going to be there. He also didn't realise that Kazu was, actually, a girl. Fem!Kazu, OOC, AU. [Ikkazu, minor SpitKazu]

Notes

- This one-shot starts off from chapter 198, when Kazu joins the cult… some parts are taken word-for-word, and others have been fabricated.

- The beginning is somewhat angsty. :'D

- Somewhat of a companion fic to another one-shot I might be posting soon. If I _do_ post this, it'll be called That Moment.

-x-

"Your heart… is frozen."

Kazu's eyes widened, and he took in a sharp intake of air. "W-what?" He managed to stammer, eyes widening as Loki took another step closer to him, a large hand moving to press against his chest. The blond stared into the seemingly amused eye, his breaths short and harsh.

"It's cold… What about it… young boy? A battle with Loki?" The metallic voice continued, grating into the blond's ears.

However, the boy was frozen as he continued to stare into the eye, the cool metal of the hand seeping through the fabric of his cape and into his chest.

"There's nothing that this demonic eye can't see. If you win… Let me tell you the thing that you desire and seek so desperately!" Loki announced dramatically. The underground cavern was strangely quiet, causing his voice to echo through the entire room, ominously.

Kazu gasped softly at the deity's words. _W-was it…?_

"The _identity of the person who stole the Flame Regalia!_"

The fire was lit inside of the Kazu as he suddenly yelled, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE REGALIA!" He shoved Loki's hand away from his chest and grabbed his cape, pulling him level with his face. "WHO IS IT? TELL ME—NOW, BEFORE I KILL YOU!" A manic glint was in his eyes as he shook the deity, furiously.

Kazu was completely consumed by the sudden fury that was sparked inside of him, slate-blue eyes dark as he glared daggers at Loki.

Even as the followers of Loki began to murmur angrily at Kazu's lack of respect for Loki, the deity just laughed… mockingly.

"There's nothing Loki doesn't know," he drawled, the eye blinking slowly, condescendingly. "Now will you fight? Or just crawl away, pathetically, _like that dog you are_?"

Kazu's fists clenched, and the fire within him entered his eyes. He suddenly pushed Loki away, spitting on the floor as he took a step back. "You're gonna regret ever asking me to battle!" He exclaimed, taking his beanie off to shrug his hoodie back on.

Loki lifted an arm to gesture at the raving cult members about them, writhing and crying out the deity's name as a show of support. "Well, this is the game… ten beautiful girls… air treks… _the devil game!"_

The blond sneered at the laughing Loki—before he noticed something, flushing heavily. He put the beanie back on his head quickly, hiding his eyes.

"I-if that's the game, I know it very well…" Kazu murmured, acting as if he weren't flustered. He then pointed at the nearest girl. "But can't you all just put some damn clothes on first?" The women surrounding them burst into laughter, and they began cooing over Kazu, causing him to get even more flustered.

The aura surrounding Loki turned dark, and the blond had to duck when the deity threw his hand towards him.

"Enough talk! Let the game…

"START!"

And they were off.

-x-

Kazu was mercifully blank as his blood streamed down in rivulets from that wound on his head.

He was numb to the images of Nike and Sora flashed past his eyes. He couldn't hear anything as he stared blankly at the figure of Spitfire, beautiful even within the inferno of swirling flames.

The Flame King's lips curled into a benevolent smile even as fire climbed up the coat he was wearing, destroying even in its protective embrace.

"… Kazu. Can you see… my flames?"

The blond reached out futilely for his mentor, eyes wide and lost, lips parting to mouth words that couldn't- _wouldn't_ escape his throat, no matter how hard he tried to screamshoutyellcry—_Spitfire-wheredidyougo-whydidyouleave-flameroad-regalia-ifailed-!_

"The flame and the wind are the same." Spitfire crooned, turning around so that his back faced the now-sobbing Kazu. "They're totally free."

Tears streamed down from slate-blue eyes as he remembered the hours he spent in front of the laptop; trying to retain all the memories he had of Spitfire. Fingers trembling as Spitfire's voice entered his ears, sweet like honey. Those lessons he spent at the feet of that not-Spitfire, listening, learning…

Kazu's eyes flashed open, and he screamed: TIME!

The writhing masses froze, and the blond swayed to his feet, eyes dark as he glared at Loki.

_Spitfire…_

"I'll show you everything I've got!" He suddenly yelled, a hand moving to wipe the bloody tears from his eyelashes. He stood there, glaring at Loki as his hands trembled from the fatigue of using _Time_.

This- this man… was so much like Ikki it _hurt_. That was why he _had_ to defeat this deity… if only to redeem himself in his own eyes – in Spitfire's eyes.

A cynical laugh escaped him as he lowered the beanie over his eyes.

Yeah. For Spitfire, he _would_ defeat Loki. And he could – because for Spitfire, for his deceased mentor, he would do _anything_.

"Boring!" A bloodied grin appeared on his lips as he snickered softly, realizing how _easily_ he could defeat someone because of Spitfire's utter belief in him: that he could stand up tall no matter how many times he was beaten down, and that he _was_ going to be the _Flame King_.

And even as he was torn apart by the tornado conjured by Loki, he continued to laugh, tears streaming down his cheeks as he realized exactly _who_ this 'Loki' was – it was _Ikki_. His best friend, Minami Itsuki, the strong, brave, future-Sky King! The Crow was Loki!

It was so funny it hurt!

The look on Ikki's face was filled with so much desperation that Kazu was subjected to another fit of laughter.

"You'll defeat me with a flick of your pinkie, right?" Kazu nearly crumpled to his knees from the force of his chuckles as his lips curled into a demented grin. "Since when have you become so desperate… like me?" He cried, laughing as Ikki began stalking towards him, his expression now unreadable but murderous. "From when have you become so desperate? LIKE ME?"

Ikki's almond-shaped eyes were all he could see as the teenager yelled: "KA-ZU-MA! Don't you ever… FUCK WITH ME!"

Laughter stopped escaping from Kazu's lips as he stood up on shaky feet. "I really want to win," he murmured to himself, lips twitching at the hilarity of a thought: Ikki, as desperate as he was? He grinned, and even as Ikki rushed at Kazu, all the blond could do was _smile_.

Kazu was happy.

He was delirious.

That man that he'd set as he goal – that man he would chase one day, in a millennia; the man who, he decided in his heart, he would surpass one day… was _chasing him_!

"DIE!" Ikki suddenly yelled, rushing at him. Wind was surrounding his fist as he connected with Kazu—or what was the _afterimage_ of Kazu.

He had disappeared completely.

Like a pulse, shocked whispers spread through the crowd: _Stealth_.

Kazu's eyes gleamed as he circled around to attack Ikki from behind- only to hit a wall of air. He let out a gasp, all the air forced out of his body from the force of impact. He couldn't see it, but he could feel the air shifting into a tornado – and he suddenly realized that Ikki had turned around to face him, eyes lit up demonically as the currents of air wrapped around his leg.

"PILE TORNADO!" Ikki yelled as he kicked at Kazu.

The blond quickly twisted around, using _Time_ to stop the technique from hitting him. Sweat dripped from his skin as he began trembling in fatigue – he couldn't lose now-

"I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU NOW, IKKI!" He screamed in frustration, tears forming in his eyes again from the wind whipping at his face.

Ikki's reply was violently wild, like a storm.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE GONNA WIN!"

Suddenly Ikki was _riding the tornado_, rushing towards him with utter ferocity in his eyes. Kazu's arms wrapped around his head in reflex as he flinched, anticipating the Storm King's .

However, just as he was about to connect with Kazu, Ikki stopped, subdued. He then asked bluntly, poking Kazu's forehead, "What's with that face, moron?"

"Che!" Kazu's cheeks were burning as he grinned with reckless abandon; clothes ripped and tattered, and his fair hair in an absolute mess. Sure, he was crying, but Ikki…

_Ikki was chasing after him_.

Kazu collapsed to his knees; unashamed at the show of weakness he was giving everyone. He wiped at his falling tears as he continued to grin uncontrollably, shoulders shaking from the sudden torrent of emotion. "Ikki…" He murmured, looking up with red-tinted eyes.

"What now? Let's just get the hell outta here, moron."

Kazu stifled a yelp, eyes wide as he clung onto the raven-haired teen's neck involuntarily when the blond was lifted into strong arms. Ikki shrugged the rest of his Loki uniform off, letting the heavy (and probably _expensive_) costume crash onto the floor.

Though he couldn't see, he could also hear the smirk in Ikki's voice as he said, "Who the hell told you that you could join some cult, baka?"

A hot flush appeared on Kazu's cheeks as he hid his face into Ikki's shirt. "I did," he replied quietly.

"Tch. Go to sleep you idiot – when was the last time you fucking slept? Gosh, you'd think you're still a fucking _baby_ from your irresponsibility… Wasting ten-grand yen on what? A cult with naked women who're probably all ridden with disease? Or were you after the men, huh? They're probably worse than those slags! I thought you had more fucking taste than that, you little shit-face!"

Even as Kazu shut his eyes, he wondered vaguely whether that was concern in Ikki's voice – only to remember that Baby-Face Minami was _never_ worried about anything, and especially not 'idiot Kazu's'. He smiled drowsily against the soft leather of Ikki's jacket, drifting off slowly to Ikki's soft voice (and very sharp insults).

Ikki was really warm.

-x-

"Che…" Ikki looked down at the slumbering blond in his arms. "Stupid Kazu."

Sometimes, Kazu was a complete _idiot_. He never seemed to realize just how talented he was – he was the _Speed_, the _Jet_ of the team; the so-called 'Pegasus-riding Knight'; and most recently, the 'blond angel'.

Kogarasumaru wouldn't be Kogarasumaru without their blond speed star – it would just be Ikki and his band of lunatics. And besides… without Kazu, Ikki wouldn't be Ikki; and _that_ would be the greatest horror known to man.

Not blessing the world with the great presence of Lord Ikki?

Shock! Gasp! No!

The Crow smirked as he easily skated through the air, reveling in the way the wind would rush through his hair and into his ears, and the way he could change the air currents to gently nudge them to their destination: Kazu's house. Kazu had mentioned a couple of days ago that his sister would be out of town for a couple of weeks – a pity, since she was hot, but oh well.

Ikki's smirk widened at the thought of nabbing some of her panties: they wouldn't be missed, much.

Hopefully.

He raised a hand to brush some of his hair back as he made an almost-lazy flip through the air, ignoring the cries of wonder from the people below.

"I wonder if he has his keys on him right now," he muttered into the wind, contemplating whether he should rummage through Kazu's pockets (and possibly take some money if he stashed any, since he was broke 'n Kazu was his best friend) or grab the spare key that was hidden inside the lights above the doorbell.

Ikki shifted Kazu so that he was slung over an arm as he landed lightly on a rooftop.

His now-free hand began patting Kazu down, trying to see if he could find, firstly, Kazu's house keys, and secondly, his wallet. However, he found neither. Ikki scowled, and he ripped Kazu's hoodie off to see what the _hell_ the blond did to the hoodie to hide everything – and he blinked.

Were those _bandages_ underneath his shirt?

Unable to stop his curiosity, the Crow peeled Kazu's shirt off as well, and he blinked again. Those were a _lot_ of bandages wrapped around his chest. He frowned, tracing the bumps and ridges of the messily wrapped bandages.

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured, you fuck-tard! I would've helped you!" He suddenly hissed to the still-slumbering Kazu, unraveling the bandages to see the extent of his injuries. "Of all the people I could've had in my team, I just _had_ to get the most annoying ones, didn't I?" Ikki continued to complain as he tugged the bandages off roughly. "A homo that's also a fucking bat-shit crazy psycho, two fat-asses – one who's just fucking _pervy_ and the other's who's a eating machine –, lots of useless girls that don't even have _tits_ to make up for what they do: _nothing_, a Tool-whatsit-girl, and a fucking _idiot_!"

As he finished his tirade, he finally tugged the last strand free—

"HOLY SHIT!"

Ikki shot backwards at the sight of _boobs_ on Kazu's chest. What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK!

He paled drastically as he suddenly lurched forward again, hands trembling as he poked those fleshy globes. They couldn't be _real_, could they? Yeah, Kazu was probably playing a prank on him! Yes – that was it, nothing more, nothing less…

Kazu's- no, it wasn't _Kazu's_ – boobs jiggled realistically, and Ikki paled even more.

"Fuck…" he breathed. Weren't things like this supposed to be in _manga?_ Not in real life? Ikki laughed hysterically as he continued to stare at those boobs. A thought occurred to him, and he suddenly grabbed Kazu's pants, practically ripping them off in his haste to find out if Kazu was _really_ a girl.

Ikki promptly burst into loud guffaws, tears streaming from his eyes. Kazu was not only a fucking _girl_ (i.e. sans penis)—he was wearing fucking _panties_!

He didn't know whether to cry, laugh, or freak out.

Well, since he was already doing the first two, Ikki began to freak out. Ranting at the unconscious, and still undressed Kazu, incoherently, Ikki was oblivious to the blond's fluttering eyelids, signaling that he—_she_ was waking up.

"Nn-… W-what the hell?"

When a piercing shriek left Kazu's lips, Ikki's eyes widened and he spun around to face Kazu, whose face was completely red. His- _her_ stick-like arms were covering _her_ not-so-ample chest modestly, and his (_her!_) legs were crossed in an attempt to hide _her_ sky-coloured panties from the world.

"Why the hell am I half-naked, Ikki?" Kazu yelled, eyes wide as h- _she_ scrambled around for her hoodie. Quickly dressing herself, she glared daggers at his- _her_ leader, arms still wrapped around her body.

Though Ikki wasn't embarrassed about seeing a girl's body, he was certainly shocked that his _male_ best friend was actually his _female_ best friend, which was why his face was so red. Yeah. That was it.

"You had bandages around your chest, so I thought you were injured!" He yelled in reply, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Kazu's blush didn't fade as she grabbed the bandages from the floor. "Y-you don't have to know _everything_, Ikki!" She spat back, eyes narrowed. "And besides, you already _knew_ I was a girl since we were kids! You don't have to look so surprised, you bastard!"

Ikki froze. What?

"You made fun of me for being a blond girl, you dipshit! Don't look so surprised – but anyways, I dressed up as a boy so you would stop – but _no_, you _didn't_! Instead, you began calling me a girly boy!" Kazu growled as she grabbed her pants, pulling them on quickly to avoid eye contact with the Crow.

"I don't remember that – you're lying!" Ikki announced, pointing at Kazu.

And accidentally hitting her boob with his finger, causing them to bounce – sorta like in one of those porn vids. Which was quite a freaky thought, especially if you'd been thinking your best friend was a _guy_ for the past ten years.

Ikki then realised that he would've never had a clue that she was a girl if she'd continued to wear her bandages. A mortified look crossed his face, even as Kazu _squeaked_, eyes widened.

"I-Ikki-!" She hissed, face burning a bright red again. "What the fuck was that for?"

The Crow suddenly smirked at her. "That was pretty cute – that sound you just made." He poked her again, this time in the stomach. She squeaked again, jumping. And causing those jugs to bounce again. Ikki's lips curled into a perverted grin as he began cornering the blonde, who suddenly felt _very_ vulnerable.

Damn, Kazu was pretty cute – especially now that he knew she was a _girl…_ Oh, yeah, Kazu was free game!

"Well, since you're a girl…" Ikki snickered as he pounced on her, yelling: "Predation!"

Kazu's startled scream was _so_ worth the bruises he got.

-x-

**A/N:** lol, this was fun. :'D I've got quite a few ideas for more Ikkazu one-shots, some of which are fem!Kazu, and others of which are lemony. *drools*

But anyways, below's an OMAKE.

Enjoy, my fellow Ikkazu fans!

-x-

OMAKE … warning: Pervert Ikki.

"Oh come on, I've _got_ to see you wearing this!"

"Hell no!"

"Kaaazuuuuuu!"

"I already said no, you bastard!"

Kazu flushed as she continued to push Ikki's face away from the doorway so that she could _shut it_ and _change in peace_. Gosh – she should've refused when he asked if he could join her on a shopping trip. She suddenly lurched forward when Ikki stopped pushing at the door.

"W-what the-!" She managed to gasp before the door shot open, sending her flying against the mirror at the back of the changing stall.

Ikki's unrepentant grin met her as he stepped into the little stall, locking the door behind him. "Are you really going to deny me, Kazu?" He purred, eyes widening into an innocent stare. She flushed even more when she shook her head reflexively.

Damn!

"Great! Now _strip!_" Ikki grabbed her shoulders, tugging her into his chest. His hands began sliding under her shirt, causing her to yelp in protest.

Kazu's eyes widened when she realised where his hands were. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING?" She yelled, tearing away from him as soon as she got his groping fingers away from her breasts.

Why was Ikki such an insatiable _pervert_?

"Can't I touch my girlfriend?" He cooed, smirking as he cornered her against the mirror, his arms moving to trap her. "Besides, I actually _do_ want to see you wear what I got." The blond flushed as he began tugging at her clothes again, and she reluctantly helped him get her out of her clothing.

She could never say no to that damn Baby-Face.

Even if it got her into very embarrassing and stupid situations.


End file.
